stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Sweet, Sweet, Meat Cheat
"Sweet, Sweet, Meat Cheat" is the 20th episode of the second season of Stoked, and the 46th overall. Summary Lo decides to go vegetarian, and threatens to dump Reef if he doesn't join her. Unfortunately, Reef is a major meat-atarian, and his brahs Johnny and Broseph are tempting him with delicious meat from a local hot dog festival. Plot The episode starts with the groms relaxing outside the hotel. Broseph, Fin, and Reef surf while Johnny tries to impress Emma. Lo is looking at pictures of cows on beef farms and claims the bells they wear are "a fashion faux pas." She decides to go vegetarian and then forces Reef to do so as well. Reef doesn't want to, but his conscience tells him to. Broseph comments on Reef's action and does an impersonation of him, which causes Emma and Fin to laugh. At the pirate ship, Emma watches Mark and Todd Marvin have a food fight. She comments on how nasty their table is and only gets a 2 cent tip from them, but Kelly claims that the service was worth every penny on their behalf. Emma vows to be nicer by saying yes to every request, just to have Kelly and Zack take advantage of this by dumping their work on her. At the beach, Reef is trying to teach a student that doesn't speak any English. After he turns her loose, Broseph and Johnny offer him a hot dog with his favorite toppings. Reef resists at first, though soon gives in and chows it down, then wants more, but they're out. He wants them to stock up and not tell Lo, then Broseph does another Reef impersonation, angering Johnny. Meanwhile, Emma starts to regret her vow to be nicer because the customers are so needy and Kelly is taking advantage of her. Reef tries to sneek in the staff house to scrub off, but finds Lo scrubbing a bathtub, which scares him. She gets suspicious because of his desire to clean up, and finds a barbecue stain on his shirt. After Reef lies about his shirt being Broseph's, Lo wants to go to the meat-free picnic he's preparing, so Reef goes to Fin for help. She downloads a vegetable recipe on his iPhone, but he has trouble understanding it. Emma continues struggling to be nicer, while Kelly takes time off to make out with Ty. Many customers start complaining to Emma, causing her to scream and "take care" of their problems. She tells Chester to trim the forest from his ears, but is caught by Bummer, who threatens to fire her. Reef sets up the vegetarian picnic with Lo, but he shows more signs of him secretly eating meat. Broseph and Johnny call Reef for meat purposes, and even send him an animation of a dancing hot dog. Lo gets suspicious of Reef, then his iPhone rings a fourth time to Broseph, who does another Reef impression. Reef runs off, making Lo all the more suspicious. By the staff house, Reef accuses Broseph and Johnny of getting him in trouble, but they insist they are not. They inform Reef about the Frank Fest Frank-Off downtown. Reef continues eating hot dogs, then Broseph says Reef is back to his "lousy, cheating self," which Fin overhears and misinterprets their conversation as Reef cheating on Lo. Bummer demands that Emma apologizes to Chester, but Chester actually praises and tips her for having sass. After a short conversation with Kelly, Emma soon begins to sass many customers. Fin meets with Emma and warns her about Reef cheating on Lo, but a sassy Emma simply sasses Fin out. While surfing, the guys continue eating hot dogs, especially Reef, who loudly burps after the session. After Johnny attempts to impersonate Reef, the foreign surf student is struggling to surf and wipes out. Reef helps her, and is caught by Fin, who is desperate to rat Reef out for his cheating ways. She calls for Lo to meet at the beach, and Reef tries to hide Johnny and the hot dogs when the girls arrive. Fin's attempt to expose Reef is futile, as Reef plays it safe and fibs during Fin's interrogation. The next day, Emma continues sassing and making tips, then Bummer then makes her the feature attraction, much to her surprise. She refuses at first, then decides to go for it after Bummer mentions the tips. He also wants her to throw plates at the guests while sassing them, but she once again refuses. Bummer tells her to just throw them near the guests, so Emma throws one which causes a commotion. Fin tries to expose Reef by tailing him all day, but a suspicious Lo decides that there's something going on with Fin and Reef and tails Fin all day. Bummer announces the feature attraction, which is Emma sassing the guests and throwing plates near them. Emma throws plates and sasses, but she nearly kills Chester with a plate. After the near-death experience, Emma drops the act and returns to being nice, which makes all the guests leave. Bummer attempts to lure them back with insults of his own, but takes a bowl to the face after making fun of someone's cankles. The boys take the golf cart, Fin takes The Whalebus, and Lo takes her jeep to the frank fest. At the contest, Broseph, Johnny, Reef, and Ripper are the contestants, but Broseph and Johnny quit fairly early while Fin tells the crowd that Reef is cheating on Lo. Reef starts to choke, so Fin does the Heimlich Maneuver on him, but Lo mistakes her for hugging him and chews him out after Reef coughs the food on Lo's face. Fin denies Lo's claim, and Reef claims he is cheating on "Frank," the hot dogs. Reef resumes his eating to win the contest, but he stops because of Lo, making Ripper the winner. Lo decides to on an all-sausage diet, then kisses Reef. Appearances * Reef * Fin * Broseph * Lo * Emma * Johnny * Bummer * Kelly * Snack Shack (does not speak) * No Pants Lance (does not speak) * Ripper (does not speak) * The Kahuna * Ty (does not speak) * Mrs. Marvin * Mark * Todd * Chester * Sonny * Buster * Tropical Tan Models (one appears) Quotes Emma: Shut up, shut up, shut up! Your food's too cold?! (She snatches the plate and mashes it atop another one) Here! Knife's too dull?! (Takes Chester's knife and forces it into a table) Here you go, (Directing her attention to Chester) and my footsteps do not sound too young; they sound age appropriate! Trim that hair forest in your ears! Bummer: (Clears throat) Why did you tell a valued guest to trim the hair forest in his ears?! Emma: (Nervous) S—so he can hear me get fired? Bummer: Good answer! Emma: I got tipped for being rude. Kelly: Sure, people love a little 'tude. Why do you think I have over a thousand MyFace friends? Emma: Computer glitch? (Silence) Kelly: Save the sass for the customers! The Kahuna: Can I get an E''? '''Crowd': E! The Kahuna: Can I get an A''? '''Crowd': A! The Kahuna: Can I get a—uhh, umm— Johnny: T''? '''The Kahuna': Then what does that spell? Crowd: Eat! Eat! Eat! Eat! Eat! Eat! The Kahuna: (Looks in a dictionary) Huh, so it does. Smart crowd! Reef: (Makes out with Lo) Sorry I lied to you, babe. Lo: But my little frankinator chose me in the end, which is so romantic. (Continues making out with Reef) Fin: Yeah, if by "romantic," you mean "hurlworthy"! (Sighs) I'm out. Trivia * Lo tries going vegetarian in this episode, but in ''Board and Confused'', she claimed to be on a vegan diet for her skin. ** By definition, a "vegetarian" is someone who doesn't eat meat--this means red meat, poultry and fish/seafood (eggs are okay for vegetarians to eat, since they're not technically meat). ** Though a vegan is a type of vegetarian, a vegan is someone who doesn't eat anything that comes from an animal--this includes not only meat, but also stuff like eggs, dairy products (like milk, cheese, yogurt and ice cream) and honey (which comes from bees, which are technically animals). Gallery Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes With Videos Category:Reef-Fin-Lo triangle